


Bound and Determined

by Percygranger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2014 backlog, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, Light Sadism, Multi, Predicament Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: John and Mary have Sherlock just where they want him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Bound and Determined

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Sherlock BBC kinkmeme on LJ:
> 
> <https://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/22393.html?thread=130858361#t130858361>

Sherlock whined, tongue reaching to lap at Mary’s cunt. John thrust forward, and the motion brought Sherlock within range. He licked and sucked gently, but with enthusiasm. Mary deigned to voice a few approving hums at the attention, her legs spread wide to accommodate a man on his hands and knees. Sherlock’s whines as John kept thrusting, knocking his face into Mary over and over, gained even more of a response. 

“Yes, like that,” Mary said, hand coming down to rest on Sherlock’s head. John kept up the steady pace he’d set, his movements translating into Sherlock’s. Sherlock wasn’t usually so vocal during a scene, but John had allowed it this time, considering the small predicament he’d set up. A short rope fastened to a ring around Sherlock’s cock and balls strained every time he moved more than three inches in any direction. 

It was exciting and addictive, seeing how far he could push, literally. Sherlock’s pain was their pleasure, his whines at the tug of the rope on his cock ring exciting Mary, if her small gasps were anything to go by. 

John didn’t mind it himself. He quite enjoyed putting Sherlock in his place, and pleasing his wife while he was at it. The thought made him snap his hips a bit harder, and Sherlock’s whines went up a pitch. Mary arched briefly at the new intensity of the vibration. 

“God yes,” she moaned. Meeting John’s eyes, she smiled. “More please?”

John smiled back and drove forward with more energy, Sherlock’s moans making them both shudder now. He could last as long as it took to get Mary off, though. John had had plenty of practice at that. 


End file.
